Phil LaMarr
Phil LaMarr (born January 24, 1967 in Los Angeles, California) is a prolific American actor, voice actor, comedian and impressionist who has voiced many roles in the DCAU. DCAU filmography File:John Stewart (JLU).png| John Stewart/Green Lantern File:Static.png| Static/Virgil Hawkins File:Schiz.png| Schiz File:EdReiss.png| Ed Reiss File:DrMac.png| Doctor Mac File:McGill.png| Mr. McGill File:Dion.png| Dion File:Mmoboro.png| Mmoboro File:SpinDrive.png| Spin Drive File:Lord Green Lantern.png| Justice Lord John Stewart File:Static45.png| Older Static File:Steel.png| Steel File:Static in 2070.png| Aged Static File:Stripe.png| S.T.R.I.P.E. File:GL's construct.png| Android John Stewart File:Doctor Anderson.png| Doctor Anderson File:Machiste.png| Machiste File:Bashari.png| Bashari File:Angleman.png| Angle Man * "Ro's Gift" - Schiz, Deputy (uncredited) * "Secret Origins" – John Stewart, Ed Reiss (uncredited) * "In Blackest Night" – John Stewart * "The Enemy Below" – John Stewart, Atlantean Surgeon (uncredited), Atlantean Soldier (uncredited) * " " – John Stewart * "The Brave and the Bold" – John Stewart, Truck driver (uncredited) * "Fury, Part I" – John Stewart * "Legends" – John Stewart * "Injustice For All" – John Stewart, Prison guard (uncredited) * "Metamorphosis" – John Stewart, Truck driver (uncredited), Stagg thug (uncredited) * "The Savage Time" – John Stewart, Policeman (uncredited), Airport soldier (uncredited) * "Tabula Rasa" – John Stewart, Search party member (uncredited) * "Only A Dream" – John Stewart * "Maid of Honor" – John Stewart * "Hearts and Minds" – John Stewart * "A Better World" – John Stewart, Justice Lord John Stewart, Lieutenant (uncredited) * "Eclipsed" – John Stewart * " " – John Stewart, Stadium Announcer (uncredited) * "Hereafter" – John Stewart * "Wild Cards" – John Stewart * "Comfort and Joy" – John Stewart * "Starcrossed" – John Stewart, Thanagarian (uncredited), Rooftop punk (uncredited) Static/Virgil Hawkins * "They're Playing My Song" - Limo Driver (uncredited) * "Brother-Sister Act" - Doctor Mac (uncredited) * "Sunspots" - Mr. McGill (uncredited) * " " - Mr. McGill (uncredited) * "The Usual Suspect" - Dion (uncredited) * "A League of Their Own" – John Stewart * "Trouble Squared" - Security guard (uncredited) * "Out of Africa" - Mmoboro (uncredited) * "Fallen Hero" – John Stewart, Sinestro * " " - Tracy McGrady/Spin Drive * "Power Outage" - Mr. McGill (uncredited) * "Initiation" – John Stewart * "Kid Stuff" – John Stewart * "Fearful Symmetry" – John Stewart * "The Greatest Story Never Told" – John Stewart * "The Return" – John Stewart, Steel (uncredited) * "Wake the Dead" – John Stewart, Kid (uncredited) * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" – John Stewart, Earl (uncredited) * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" – John Stewart, Static * " " – John Stewart, Watchtower Personnel (uncredited) * "Hunter's Moon" – John Stewart * "Panic in the Sky" – John Stewart, Steel (uncredited), S.T.R.I.P.E. (uncredited) * "Divided We Fall" – John Stewart, Android John Stewart (uncredited) * "Shadow of the Hawk" – John Stewart * "Chaos at the Earth's Core" – John Stewart, S.T.R.I.P.E. (uncredited), Machiste (uncredited) * "Ancient History" – John Stewart, Bashari (uncredited) * "Patriot Act" – John Stewart, S.T.R.I.P.E. (uncredited), Doctor Anderson (uncredited) * "The Great Brain Robbery" – John Stewart, Angle Man (uncredited) * "Far From Home" – John Stewart, Steel (uncredited) * "Ancient History" - John Stewart, Bashari (uncredited) * "Destroyer" – John Stewart, Steel (uncredited) }} Background information A prolific voice actor with an amazing vocal range, LaMarr's other voice work includes regular appearances on Futurama, Family Guy, Samurai Jack, and Jimmy Neutron. LaMarr also voiced Maxie Zeus on the non-DCAU series The Batman. LaMarr's live television work includes a long-running regular stint on Mad TV. Among his live appearances in film, he gained minor notoriety for his appearance in Pulp Fiction as Marvin, an ill-fated, low-level gang peon whose head is inadvertently blown off by Vincent Vega, played by John Travolta. See also * List of live-action crossovers * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Video Games * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice|List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice]] External links * * Phil LaMarr at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors